I Like That
by Ectofeature
Summary: No encuentro un espejo para que veas lo que veo en ti. Pero te perseguiré hasta que tu lo veas también. Se que no puedo evitar amar todo lo que haces. Pero no lo peudes ver, y dude eso me gusta. /Ectofeature.


**Punto de vista de Billy~**

-¡Billy! ¡Por favor deja de hacer ruido! -Los berridos de Spence desde su cama interrumpieron mis magnificos acordes.  
>No estaba dormido ni mucho menos... A decir verdad, no se lo que estaba haciendo. Aun llevaba su pijamas, y miraba un papel con el bolígrafo en la boca, como si la hoja le acabase de contar el acertijo mas difícil del mundo.<br>-Eh, Macabronni, ¿Qué haces? -Le pregunté, acercándome a mirar la interesantísima hoja que estaba en blanco.  
>-No es nada... -Susurró él, dándose la vuelta para volver a concentrarse.<br>-Oh vamos, dude. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. ¡Te ayudaré! ¿Se trata de quemar esta hoja con la mente? -Entrecerré los ojos, concentrándome con fuerza pero Spencer me paró.  
>-¡No! Estaba... Intentando encontrar una forma de declararme a Mallory.<br>-Oh se trata de una chica entonces, ¿eh...? -Suspiré involuntariamente, pero respondí con rapidez. -¿Y porque no se lo dejas a The Cobra? ¿No sabes la de éxito que tenía con las chicas antes? -Le guiñé un ojo, y lo levanté de la cama con un tirón. -Con esos pelos no vas a conquistar ni a la cotorra del Director Ponzi.  
>La risa de Spencer inundó la habitación e inevitablemente me sacó una sonrisa.<br>-Me gusta...  
>-¿Eh?<br>-Tu risa mola, bro. Eh... Puedes conquistar a Mallory riendo.  
>-No creo que eso baste, Billy... -Se encogió de hombros y se miró al espejo. -Tampoco se que ponerme...<br>-Déjamelo a mi. -Susurré apoyándome en sus hombros desde detrás suya, aunque mi reflejo fuese invisible.

-Vale, la ropa esta lista. -Sonreí de lado. Iba exactamente igual que siempre, totalmente perfecto. Le aseguré que le había dado un toque "cobra" con un brazalete cualquiera, pero para mi estaba inmejorable. -Ahora para confesarte, tienes que conquistarla primero. -Asentí mientras flotaba por la habitación.  
>-¿Y cómo hago eso? -Preguntó siguiéndome con la mirada.<br>-Facil. Tienes que componerle una canción. -Spence puso una cara de horror adorable y no pude evitar reírme. -Para tu información hace nada he compuesto una canción perfecta para ti.  
>-Uh, no gracias, no quiero cantar sobre lo guapo que es Billy Joe Cobra.<br>-No seas imbecil, Spence. Es una canción nueva... Era... Para alguien especial. -Él se me quedó mirando, pero para evitar preguntas me giré. -La edito rápido para que quede bien en Mallory, ¿Vale? -Pregunté echando una mirada de reojo.  
>-¿Para quien era la canción?<br>-¡Oh! ¿Eso que tienes ahí es caspa? -Comencé a gritar, obviamente disgustado.  
>-¿EN SERIO? -Él cayó en mi trampa y fue a mirarse al espejo, preocupado.<br>-Y bueno... ¿A que hora has quedado con ella? -Sonreí, mirando los papeles. -¿Te dará tiempo a aprenderte esto?  
>-Oh... Esta noche hay una fiesta. -Se giró él sonriendo. -Si me enseñas rápido creo que lo puedo aprender...<br>Me quedé mirándole un rato de arriba a abajo, él se percató y se sonrojó un poco.  
>-¿Pasa algo?<br>-...Me gusta.  
>-¿Huh?<br>-Que... Esta canción me gusta mucho. -Comencé a reír ante su expresión confusa y él no tardó en imitarme.  
>-A veces eres muy raro, Billy... -Soltó entre risas.<br>-Si, lo que quieras Brotato, pero eres tu el que la va a liar como no te aprendas esto rápido.  
>-¡Vale, vale! ¡vamos!<p>

La fiesta, tengo que admitir que no estaba nada mal. En el pequeño escenario habían hecho un karaoke para quien se animase a cantar. En estos momentos, Lolo estaba dando unos berridos al son de una de mis fabulosas canciones. Por favor, que maltrato a la canción estaba haciendo...  
>Pero no era momento para arruinar nada, tenía que ayudar a Spence con Mallory... Por mucho que me disgustase.<br>No era por nada, es solo que esa chica no se ve lo suficientemente buena para mi broamigo. Es una... ugh... Y ese pelo...  
>-¿Billy?<br>La voz de Spence me sacó de mi mirada fulminante hacia la pelirroja.  
>-Uh... Estoy un poco nervioso. -Admitió, rascándose la nuca.<br>-Tranquilo, brochacho. Estoy seguro de que lo harás genial. -Le guiñé un ojo, mientras me dirigía a Rajeev. -Dude, dile a tu "novia" que baje de ahí. Esta arruinando mi hermosa canción.  
>-Va a ser que no. Mi dulce Lolo esta dando toda su alma en esta pieza. -Respondió él, orgulloso.<br>-Pues vaya... -Me quejé, flotando entre las cabezas de los tres chicos.  
>-Oye, Spencer... ¿Por qué no practicas un poco la canción? -Preguntó Shanilla, sonriente.<br>-Buena idea, bros. Yo me encargo de Looooloooo. -Acentué las vocales mientras me alejaba un poco molesto.

**Punto de vista de Spencer~**

_"I know I can't help but love everything you do,_  
><em>But you can't see that,<em>  
><em>And girl I like that.<br>_But you can't see that,  
><em>__And girl I like that."_

Mis dos amigos se quedaron mirandose entre ellos un rato, hasta que Rajeev abrió la boca.  
>-¿Y dices... que Billy escribió eso? -Preguntó levantando una ceja.<br>-Asi es. -Asentí un poco confuso. -¿Qué pasa?  
>-Y... ¿Lo hizo para una chica desconocida? -Continuó Shanilla con una mueca extraña.<br>-¿Qué pasa, dudes? me estáis asustando.  
>-Bueno... Rajeev y yo pensamos... Que puede que Billy te lo escribiese a ti. Directamente. -Confesó mi amiga encogiendose de hombros. -Quiero decir... Tenemos pruebas.<br>-¿Huh? ¿Qué pruebas?  
>-Pues, la canción empieza con que le gusta tu sonrisa. -Mire a Rajeev, que era el que hablaba esta vez. Algo se removió en mi estómago, y recordé la conversación que tuvimos esta mañana. -Y que le gusta que seas tímido.<br>-Eso no demuestra nada. -Solté un poco nervioso.  
>-Además, también habla de como te persigue a todos lados, y que te apoya cuando no sabes que hacer. -Me quedé mirando a la chica unos segundos como si tuviera monos en la cara.<br>-Literalmente dice que quiere que cantes esta canción.  
>-Creo que solo ha cambiado el género.<br>-En esta parte pone bro, creo que se le ha olvidado cambiarlo. Ni eso ha hecho...  
>-Awh es como si se hubiera declarado a Spencer. ¡Hasta dice que es lindo como no se da cuenta!<br>-¡BASTA!  
>Los dos chicos soltaron el papel con la canción y me miraron sorprendidos. Notaba todo el calor acumulado en mi cara, e intente disimularlo con un tono de enfado en mi voz.<br>-Yo no le gusto a Billy. Y aunque lo hiciera... -Shanilla empezó a hacer gestos con las manos. -No. Espera que acabe. Aunque yo le gustase a Billy estoy enamorado de Mallory. Y no puedo sentir nada por Billy así que lo siento mucho... Pero nunca voy a tener nada con él. -Rajeev se dio con la palma en la mano y Shanilla hizo una mueca, y me agarró de los hombros dándome la vuelta.  
>Algo no se sentía bien en mis tripas. Era como si estuviese a punto de echar la comida. Justo en mis narices estaba Billy con cara de poker.<br>-Heh... HAHAHA. ¿Pero que dices broniato? ¿Cómo me vas a gustar? ¿Tan creído eres? HAHAHAH. -Me agarró de los hombros y me apretó en un abrazo. -Vamos, idiota mucho ánimo ahí arriba. Tienes que conquistar a la chica, ¿eh?  
>-Ah, gracias, dude. -Le devolví el abrazo, y antes de verle la cara ya estaba hablando con los chicos... Oh bueno.<br>Era hora de darlo todo.

Pero... ¿Por qué no me sentía del todo bien?

**Punto de vista de Billy~**

Las primeras notas empezaron a tocar, cuando Shanilla me dio un pañuelo de papel de su paquete de "klinex".  
>-¿Seguro que estas bien, Billy? -Me soné la nariz de forma sonora, mientras escuchaba a Spenc empezar a cantar la letra... Con su mirada puesta en ella, por supuesto.<br>-Seguro. Solo deje un poco de ectoplasma en tu pañuelo. Toma, lo siento... -Ella sonrió un poco nerviosa.  
>-Puedes quedártelo...<br>-¡LOLO! ¡Cariñin~!  
>-Y... le perdimos... -Suspiró la chica "aun viva". -¿Nunca pensaste en decírselo?<br>-¿Eh...?  
>-A Spencer. Que te gusta. -Me quedé mirando a sus ojos negros unos momentos y sonreí.<br>-Tampoco lo habría pillado... -Susurré.

La canción acabó y Spencer bajó a toda pastilla a los brazos de su "amada".  
>-No me queda mucho por hacer aquí... -Le dije a Shanilla, que también estaba mirando a la linda parejita. Los dos apartamos la mirada cuando se dieron un beso en los morros.<br>-Todo este tiempo... Has sido un buen rival... -Me respondió ella.  
>-¿Huh?<br>-Los dos competíamos por Spencer, inconscientemente, ¿no? -Sonreí y le di la mano.  
>-Tu también lo has sido... Heh.<p>

Me recosté en la cama de mi "compañero de cuarto". Puede que no debiera, pero lo hice. Gotas frias de ectoplasma rodaban por mis mejillas, con la cara contra la almohada. Mientras en mi cabeza se repetía la misma palabra una y otra vez.  
>"Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota..."<br>-¿Billy? -La voz de Spence, me sobresaltó. ¿Tan tarde era? ¿Tan pronto había llegado? -¿Billy estas dormido?  
>-...No, bro aquí estoy. -Le respondí aun cara a la almohada.<br>-...¿Podemos hablar?  
>-¿De que?<br>-De cosas...  
>-Uh no.<br>-¿Por qué? -Se quejó él sentándose a mi lado. Levanté la cabeza, y me encontré con su mirada preocupada. -¿Estas llorando?  
>-Si, dude. Se ha acabado la mantequilla de cacahuete. ¿No es increible? -Noté mi voz quebrar en la ultima nota.<br>-Bueno... Menos mal que he traído un bote. -Susurró levantando una bolsa.  
>-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?<br>-... Puede que no sea con una canción. Y no sea lo mas romántico del mundo... Pero... Quería confesarte que me gustas. -Declaró con tono serio.  
>-¿Eh? ¿Yo? -Levanté una ceja.<br>-¡¿Quien va a ser si no?! -Gritó Spence levantando los brazos desesperado. -Mallory es una buena chica. Pero no es mi tipo... Me gustan mas... muertos.  
>Comencé a reír a carcajadas. Y le agarré de los pies alzándole del suelo.<br>-Vamos repítelo~  
>-Ni de coña. -Declaró dándome con el bote de mantequilla de cacahuete en los morros.<p>

Entonces, fue el momento mágico. Casi pude escuchar la canción de fondo. _Nuestra_ canción. Sus labios y los míos apenas rozaron pero fue suficiente como para sentirme vivo de nuevo. Como si una corriente eléctrica envolviese todo mi cuerpo.  
>Y eso... Me gusta.<p> 


End file.
